The sick boy genius
by bleach rox
Summary: Toshiro is sick, yachiru is bored, and Ichigo is stuck in the middle!


The sick boy genius

Chapter 1

The captains meeting room:

'Why doesn't anyone see what's going on?' Hitsugaya thought.

'They aren't as quick thinking as you are.' Hyourinmaru said.

'Well they are captains and they always call me short when truly I'm smarter.' Hitsugaya thought

'You can't blame them because you're in a bad mood. You might as well get over it.' Hyourinmaru said as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Yeah Yeah. Even if I wanted to tell them they wouldn't listen.' Hitsugaya thought.

'Well you never talk. You can't blame them. Just tell them what you think Aizen is up to.' Hyourinmaru suggested.

'I already tried that just a few seconds ago. This is just another meeting that I don't get a say in. Like all the other ones.' Hitsugaya thought.

'Well, now the meetings over. You had your chance.' Hyourinmaru said.

In the tenth division's office:

"Matsumoto! I said do the paperwork!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Caption I did." Matsumoto said back.

"No! You got drunk again and ignored me!" Hitsugaya yelled fuming.

"Hey on my defense I haven't had one drink today. I was just about to go meet Hisagi. Maybe you should come join us. It's really relaxing. Trust me." Matsumoto said.

"I don't care about sake! I care about this division and if you don't do the paperwork this division is going to look for a new lieutenant! Got it? Hitsugaya yelled.

Matsumoto could tell she wasn't going to win this battle. Hitsugaya was too stressed and he looked tired and a little pale so she didn't argue and went to the desk. Hitsugaya was kind of surprised but he wasn't going to ask so he just went to his room.

Outside the ninth division's office:

Hisagi was waiting for Matsumoto but she wasn't coming. He decided to wait a little longer but once it was fifteen minutes past he decided to go to the tenth division's office. He knew Matsumoto wouldn't turn down drinking sake with anyone unless it was an emergency.

In the tenth division's office:

Matsumoto was doing the paperwork (surprisingly) until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said

"Hey it's me. I wanted to see if everything's ok." Hisagi said as he walked in.

"Well kind of. Hitsugaya yelled at me to do the paperwork and he looked really tired so I decided I might as well do it. Plus he looked pale. " Matsumoto said as she signed a piece of paper.

"Is he ok? He is young. Maybe he caught the flu. You never know." Hisagi tried to comfort Matsumoto.

"Well knowing him he is to stubborn to say anything. Matsumoto replied.

"He may also just be over worked. He is the work nonstop kind." Hisagi commented.

"Well whatever it is I hope he snaps out of it. I'm getting tired of this paperwork." Matsumoto complained.

"Why don't I help you?" Hisagi said as he pulled up a chair.

In Hitsugaya's bedroom:

When Hitsugaya walked into his bedroom he realized it was only six thirty. He can normally stay up until two in the morning, what was wrong with him? Then he suddenly felt dizzy. He made his way to the bed and practically fell into it. He tried to get his head to work right but it wasn't going to. He felt hot and the room was spinning. He fell asleep immediately.

In the tenth division's office:

Matsumoto was finally done with the paperwork. Hisagi said he had to go so she went to the kitchen and made some tea for herself and Hitsugaya. She shumpoed as fast as she could, because of the tea, to Hitsugaya's room. She walked in and saw him asleep. She forgot that it was twelve thirty at night. She set the tea down and was about to go to her own room when she noticed that Hitsugaya really was pale. She went over to him and felt his head. It was too warm. She decided to let him sleep until morning then she would see if he needed medical help. She left him alone to sleep and went to bed herself.

Tenth division's office:

Matsumoto was getting worried. She woke up to the birds chirping not Hitsugaya trying to wake her up. She shumpoed to the office and walked in. Hitsugaya wasn't around. She shumpoed to his room.

In Hitsugaya's room:

Matsumoto didn't even care to knock on the door because she knew something was wrong. When she entered his room she didn't see him at all. She walked to his bed and was relieved to see the white fluff poking out of the comforter. She put the blanket down enough to see his face. Her heart sank when she saw how white his face was. It looked as if he was a ghost. She felt his forehead and it was so hot. She tried to wake him up but nothing happened. She picked him up and shumpoed all the way to the fourth division.

In the forth Division's office

Unohana was doing the normal paperwork when the door opened and in came Matsumoto holding a very pale Hitsugaya.

"Captain Unohana please help! Hitsugaya is sick and he won't wake up. He also has a fever. Matsumoto cried.

"Don't worry. He will be fine. Tell me what happened." Unohana reassured.

"Well nothing. He came back from the captain's meeting and he was in a bad mood. He went to his room and fell asleep. I don't think anything other than that happened." Matsumoto explained.

"That is pretty odd. Did he go on a mission earlier?" Unohana asked.

"Yes. He went to sector twelve to take care of a few Hollows."

"Ok. You can go now. I will inform you on what I find out." Unohana replied.

In the tenth division's office:

Matsumoto was trying to do paperwork but she was too worried. She kept on thinking about Toshiro.

'What if he dies? What if he falls into a comma? What if Aizen comes and tries to get him? What if"

Her thoughts went to a sudden halt when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Matsumoto yelled.

"Lieutenant Yachiru." Said the doorman.

"Let her in." Matsumoto said.

Yachiru ran in happily.

"Where is snowball head?" asked a very disappointed lieutenant.

"He got sick. He's in the fourth division." Matsumoto muttered.

"What?! Sick?! He can't get sick! He told me he would play with me today!" Yachiru yelled.

"Sorry he can't play. He can't even wake up." Matsumoto answered sadly.

"Oh, Well I'm goanna go now. Bye." Yachiru said.

The eleventh division:

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan snowball won't play with me." Yachiru cried.

"Why won't he?" Zaraki asked.

"Well big-booby said he was so sick that he can't even wake up." Yachiru said.

"Well if he's sick he can't play." Ikkaku said.

"Poor kid, maybe I will buy him some beautiful flowers. Yumichika said.

"But he said he would play with me today and I'm board" Yachiru cried.

"Well go play with someone else." Zaraki said.

"Fine but I won't like it." Yachiru complained.

Second division's office:

"Soifon will you play with me?" Yachiru asked.

"No I will not." Soifon coldly replied.

"Well then." Yachiru said then she ran out of the office.

In the fourth division:

Hitsugaya woke up to the sun's rays shining on him. At first he couldn't remember anything but when he looked around he remembered what happened. He was surprised to see that he wasn't in his room. He didn't think he has ever been in this room before. He had to stop thinking when he felt his head pounding.

'What's going on?' he thought.

'You got sick. Duhh.' Hyourinmaru said-as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Don't talk so fast.' Hitsugaya thought.

'You aren't ok. You know that right?' Hyourinmaru said.

'Well considering I've been asleep, for god knows when, I actually don't know. Hitsugaya thought stubbornly.

'It's been two days. If you didn't wake up in two more days they were going too put you on life support. At first they thought you were in a comma gut I raised your retsu a little bit. They were going to give you a few days.' Hyourinmaru replied

'Who are they?' Hitsugaya thought.

'Everyone. Unohana said she didn't know if you were going to be ok. You should be happy.' Hyourinmaru said.

'Do they know what happened?' Hitsugaya asked.

'Well not rely. They need your help. You know that hollow that attacked and how we were sent to purify it?' Hyourinmaru asked.

'Well it's a bit foggy but yes I remember.' Hitsugaya thought.

'I think when you got hit by that liquid it sprayed you were poised.' Hyourinmaru replied.

'Well that's not good.' Hitsugaya stated.

'No you think? Well don't look now but here comes Unohana. Act normal. Well as normal as can be.' Hyourinmaru said.

"Hello Hitsugaya. How are you feeling?" Unohana asked kindly.

"Well my head hurts." Hitsugaya answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Unohana asked.

"I think" Hitsugaya started.

'You think!' Hyourinmaru yelled icily.

"Well, I think the hollow that I fought sprayed some kind of liquid on me. It is probably poisonous." Hitsugaya answered.

"Do you remember what the hollow looked like?" Unohana asked.

"Not really. I know it was skinny and had blue markings all over the body. Sorry if that's not enough information but that is all I remember." Hitsugaya muttered.

"No. That is good. Not many hollows have blue markings. We may have something in the data base of it. You hade better get some rest. " Unohana said.

"Ok." Hitsugaya murmured and fell asleep.

In the meeting room:

"Captain Unohana do you have anything on Hitsugaya's condition?" yamamoto asked.

"Well he woke up and said he thinks it may be because of the hollow he fought earlier today. That would explain why he wouldn't wake up and the fever." Unohana said to the other captions.

"I suggest I experiment on him. We may learn something." Kurotsuchi said.

"You will not do anything to him." Ukitake warned.

"I agree with captain Ukitake. We don't want him to have an extra leg or worse." Kyouraku agreed.

"Silence! We will leave him in the care of captain Unohana. Do you understand?" Yamamoto yelled.

Everyone nodded and went back to the meeting.

The eleventh Division:

'What to do? No one will play with me and ken-chan is at that stupid meeting. Well I guess I will have to have a little fun on my own.' Yachiru thought. Then she shumpoed to the sixth division.

The sixth division:

Renji wad doing the normal paper work but had to stop when he saw the doors swing open and Yachiru came in.

'O no. This is all I need. Man if I didn't have enough problems.' Renji thought.

"Hi Renji!" Yachiru cried.

"Hello Yachiru what brings you here?" Renji greeted.

"Well I wanted to ask you something. Do you know if snowball is feeling better?" Yachiru asked.

"Well captain Kuchiki said that he isn't doing well but I haven't heard a lot about it. Why do you ask?" Renji replied.

"O It's noting just he said he would play with me." Yachiru muttered.

"Ah, so you're bored?" Renji asked.

"Yes and no one wants to play. Well of course no one is as fun as he is." Yachiru muttered.

"Don't worry he will probably be fine. You have to remember he is a fighter." Renji commented.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks I got to go now. Yachiru said. Then she jumped on Renji and gave him a big hug; but what Renji doesn't know she also put an 'I love you so much!' sign on his back. So he couldn't figure out why Yachiru was laughing when she left the office but decided he didn't want to know.

The tenth division's office:

It has been two days since Matsumoto brought Hitsugaya into the fourth division and he seemed to not have gotten any better. Well his retsu did go up that one time but other then that he was unstable and that was worrying Matsumoto. As if on que a Hell Butterfly landed on her desk an the message was 'Matsumoto please report to captain Unohana's office immediately. Thank you.' Matsumoto shumpoed all the way to her office and didn't even bother knocking, this was too important.

In the fourth division's office:

"Hello lieutenant Matsumoto. Why don't you take a seat." Unohana offered.

"Is Hitsugaya better? Did he wake up? Will he be ok?" Matsumoto stopped when she realized she was talking too much.

"Captain Hitsugaya is better. He did wake up but he isn't completely better." Unohana answered.

"He woke up! Can I see him?" Matsumoto cried.

"Yes he woke up but he couldn't stay awake. He fell asleep right after we finished talking. He said he might have been poisoned by the hollow he fought earlier in the week." Unohana replied.

Matsumoto was on the verge of tears but she held them back because she was stronger then that. She has never cried in front of anyone, well except her captain but that was different. He knew what she was going through and ha always listened but he was the only acceptation.

"O-ok. W-will he be ok for now?" Matsumoto stuttered.

"Yes for now he will be ok but if we don't find the cure soon he may not make it." Unohana said.

"Thank you. Can I see him?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes he is in room twelve." Unohana muttered.

Matsumoto shumpoed to his room without saying good-bye and Unohana had to smile.

Hitsugaya's hospital room:

Matsumoto was running so fast and she didn't care that she was bumping into everyone. She didn't care about anything except captain Hitsugaya. When she came to his room she stopped and walked casually, just in case he was asleep, which he was. When she saw him she almost cried. She was happy he was ok but he didn't look good. He was too pale and he had bags under his eyes. She went up to him and grabbed his hand, but she was about to put it back when his hand squeezed hers. She was so happy she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Mat-su-moto" was all Hitsugaya could say because he was in a BIG bear hug.

"Captain I've been so worried! I didn't know if you would be ok!" Matsumoto cried. When she didn't hear an answer she stopped hugging him.

"Thanks. I would have been fine though." Hitsugaya said while trying to catch his breath.

"I guess so. I was still scared." Matsumoto replied.

"Well thanks but you should know me better." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Yes I know you fine. I know you wouldn't tell anyone. You are so stubborn you wouldn't say anything even if you were dying. Don't deny it." Matsumoto said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. Matsumoto decided she better break the silence.

"So how do you feel?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well tired and my head hurts but it normally is." Hitsugaya answered.

"Why does your head hurt all the time?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well probably because I'm the one who does all the paperwork. Or I'm always doing something work related. That can be very stressful." Hitsugaya answered.

"Well I could help all you have to do is ask." Matsumoto muttered.

"I do ask, remember? You're just too lazy to do anything." Hitsugaya replied.

"Hey I've done the paperwork all this week!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Yeah this one week and that's only cuz I was sick!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Outside the hospital room:

"Well we know they are happy." Ukitake said.

"Yes but do they have to yell so loud?" Kyouraku muttered.

"Be glad. Matsumoto can go drink with you again and Hitsugaya isn't dead." Ukitake replied.

"Well we better go." Kyouraku said.

"Yeah I can visit later." Ukitake replied.

In Hitsugaya's hospital room:

"Well I'd better go. Bye" Matsumoto murmured.

"Bye." Hitsugaya replied.

Tenth division's office:

Matsumoto was in a much better mood when she got to the office. She had tons of paper work to do but at least her captain was alive. He had his temper and he admitted work can be annoying. To make things better Hisagi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Matsumoto said.

"Well you look happy. Are you drunk?" Hisagi greeted.

"No I'm not drunk! Hitsugaya is ok. He won't die. Well not this second." Matsumoto replied.

"Well that's good. Do you want to go to the bar? Renji, Kira, and Kyouraku will be there?" Hisagi asked.

"Well I would but I have paperwork." Matsumoto replied sadly.

"I can help you with it later. I'll even get Renji and Kira to do it." Hisagi offered.

"Well if you insist." Matsumoto said and ran out.

Hecto Mundo:

"Commander Aizen do we have any orders?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes I would like you to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen requested.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra replied.

Ichigo's house:

'Man this is boring. There's nothing to do except kill the hollows and all of them are weak. I could do my homework but I didn't write the lesson down. O well. I might as well go for a walk.' Ichigo thought.

The streets of Karakura Town:

'I wonder where Karin and Yuzu are. I hope they are ok. Hat an Clogs said Karin had pretty high spiritual power for a normal human. Yuzu does too. I wonder if anything happened to them, they normally tell me if they are going somewhere.'

KABOOM!!!!!!!!!

'What the heck was that?! That wasn't normal; well come to think nothing in my life is normal. I'd better check it out.' Ichigo thought.

"Kon you around?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah yeah I'm cumin." Kon said.

Ichigo transformed into a shinigami and ran to where the explosion was.

"Good I found you." Ulquiorra said

"Why were you looking for me?!" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just here to get you. Aizen wants you." Ulquiorra answered.

"Why the heck does he want me?" Ichigo asked.

"Stop wasting my time." Ulquiorra said and shumpoed to where Ichigo was. Ichigo shumpoed away and used Banki.

At Urahara's shop:

"I can sense Ichigo's retsu. He is using Banki." Yoruichi said.

"I know. He is fighting a vizard. The vizard is strong. I don't know if he can beat it." Urahara replied.

"Well then let's go help." Yoruichi commented.

"I don't know if we should." Urahara murmured.

"We can watch and if he needs our help we will help." Yoruichi said.

They shumpoed to where Ichigo was fighting.

Orihime's house:

'I think Ichigo is fighting. He is I'm sure of it. Whoever he's fighting is strong. I hope he will be ok. I think I will go and see if he's ok.' Orihime thought and headed to where Ichigo is.

The street's of Karakura town:

Ichigo wasn't doing too well. In fact he was losing badly. He has lost a lot of blood and is getting tired.

"I guess we should step in." Urahara said.

"Yes. Orihime is coming so he should be fine." Yoruichi commented.

Urahara and Yoruichi stepped in but Grimmjow showed up and said Ulquiorra was ordered to report back to Hecto Mundo. Once they were gone Orihime healed Ichigo's wounds. They all decided that Ichigo would go to Soul Society and inform them on what happened and they went to Urahara's shop and Ichigo went to Soul Society.


End file.
